


You Have Me

by momochou



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, a bit dramatic but i tried to insert fluff as much as I could, ooc siegfried?? idk i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochou/pseuds/momochou
Summary: After the events with Gunther, the crew notices how Gran seems a bit off. Worried, Lyria and Vyrn seeks Siegfried’s help.





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was so immersed with Siegfried's story event, I decided to write about it. The ending is a bit rushed and I didn't proofread this at all, so forgive me for the errors. XD

Days passed since they sailed off from Feendrache, the crew is off to another island for a mission. Gran had wanted to stay for a little bit longer and watch over Siegfried, but the dragonslayer insisted that he should take care of his pending missions first.

“Gran!” Lyria calls as she sprints off to Gran who was mindlessly sitting at the common room. The brunette seemed to be out of it, not responding to Lyria’s voice when his name was called out to for a few times until she puts her hand on his shoulder. Gran slightly flinches, finally snapping out of his thoughts.

Lyria frowns, “Are you okay?” She asks, her head tilted and hands clasped together.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look like something’s bothering you.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just… a bit tired. I guess I’m getting motion sickness. It has been a while since we dropped onto an island.”

The blue haired girl still feels something was up, but she decides not to press her captain any further. She didn’t want to force him if he didn’t want to tell her anything.

* * *

Gran stands onto the deck, taking in the fresh air as the ship breezes through the skies. He looks out to the horizon, staring at the clouds. He sighs deeply, staying still as he continued to watch.

From the distance, two figures carefully watched over the brunette. Vyrn crosses his arms and shakes his head. “I already noticed him acting all weird and stuff. He isn’t one to be this quiet so it makes me worried.”

Lyria glances over at the red dragon, clearly worried by the captain’s state. “How do we help him? We should atleast try to think of something we could do to ease him.”

“I dunno.. But he has been like that right after we left Feendrache.. I already asked him about it but ya know how he is sometimes, always trying to bottle his feelings up.”

Like having a light bulb pop up over her head, Lyria chimes in. “Ah! Should we ask for Siegfried-san’s help? He should know what to do!”

“Who should know what to do?”

The two jumps and quickly turn their heads to see Gran up close. “U-uhh..” Vyrn tenses up, speechless.

“Are you guys trying to decide what we should have for dinner again? You can always ask Lowain and the others for that you know.”

Lyria sheepishly chuckles, nodding frantically. “A-ah! Y-yes! We were about to ask Lowain-san about it- hehe..”

The captain smiles slightly, the muscles in his face obviously tired to keep a decent expression. “Okay. I’ll go back to my room. I’m really tired so, please don’t call me out for dinner. I want to rest.”

“Eh? O-okay.. Rest well, Gran!” Lyria watches as Gran passes by them, his feet slowly dragging his body as if there’s a heavy weight on his back.

As soon as he reaches his room, the brunette plops down on his bed, his face hitting against his pillow.

It has been days ever since Gunther was found alive by Siegfried and the two training knights Arthur and Mordred. Gran still remembers the feeling of dread seeing the dragonslayer lose control of himself, turning berserk from the blood of the dragon he slayed.

Siegfried suffered because he couldn’t get to him in time. He thinks that he should have went ahead with the knight on his way to Feendrache. If he did, he could have accompanied him to Burgundy together and stopped Gunther. If things went differently, none of that should’ve happened.

He tries to close his eyes, but he kept imagining Siegfried’s eyes glinting in anger, his body battered in wounds and fatigue along with the pained cries as he attacks his comrades. The skyfarer winces, opening his eyes again.

Honestly, he wanted to get mad at the dragon knight for being so reckless all the time. Every time, he wanders off on his own. Granted, he had always been able to do his missions perfectly, but Gran had always feared that something might happen to Siegfried sooner or later if he kept on trying to solve things on his own. And it finally did happen. Sure, the dragonslayer finally understood that he should rely on his comrades more, but, if he had asked for help in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened and it frustrates Gran that he seemed useless during that time. He wanted to scold him, he wanted to get mad. But all he could do was feel relieved that Siegfried’s still alive.

He was too focused on his lover’s safety the he forgot to reprimand him and to tell him that he was sorry. He wanted to apologize for being late. He wanted to let Siegfried know that he regretted not being able to save him earlier than he did. And now, the guilt still weighs heavily on his mind, and he hasn’t been able to focus because of it.

He groans, turning himself over as he lies on his back. He stared at the ceiling for a solid 5 seconds. “It’s over now Gran. Siegfried is fine now. Why are you still hung up over this?” Even though he asks himself, there’s still the feeling of guilt inside him. Somehow, no matter how much he tries to reassure himself, the young skyfarer’s thoughts always find a way to haunt him. He curls in as he slips into his blanket, clutching onto the fabric tightly as he closed his eyes once more, ignoring the horrifying memories barging in his head and finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

A week passed and the Grandcypher finally arrived onto an island. Gran along with a few of the crew members set foot on the port, some wandering off to their own volition for a small vacation and others on a small errand to buy supplies for the crew. As for the crew captain, he decides to take a short stroll around town by himself. At first, Lyria and Vyrn wanted to come along but he insisted to go by himself. Gran knew that the pair is worried about him, and as much as he wanted to share his thoughts, he knew what they’re gonna say, and he doesn’t need them to tell him what he already knew, so he just kept silent. He thought that he just needs more time alone to set himself straight.

Crowds were filling the streets when Gran walks through the marketplace. Vendors from stall to stall were calling out to potential customers and people ranging from locals to visitors chatter, noise resonating throughout the open streets. The young skyfarer paid no heed and continued on his stroll, his feet dragging him to another part of town. It was a huge town square surrounded by various shops and restaurants. It wasn’t as a crowded as the marketplace but there was still a handful of people mingling, spotting even some of his crew members enjoying their time.

“I heard there’s a new restaurant in town that uses rare ingredients in their menu. Do you mind if we check it out?” A voice suddenly whispered at the back of the brunette’s ear, making him jolt forward in shock before turning around to see who the owner of the voice was. Gran wouldn’t deny that he was quite surprised to see the former Black Dragon knight captain even though he thought the voice was awfully familiar. He stared at the long-haired brunette who, normally, would walk around clad in his black armor instead of a casual outfit like a black v-neck shirt and a pair of denim jeans he was currently wearing. Of course, Gran had already seen him in an outfit like that but even those times were rare.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in Feendrache? You’re still recovering, right?” The crew captain asks. He still had a lot of questions, but his mind was still a mush and his lips were slightly quivering, his hands anxiously gripping onto the side of his trousers. Why was he here? What if he got into trouble travelling here all by himself? Gran knows that he could take care of himself, but Siegfried just got into a fierce battle with a dragon, and even lost his best friend in that process. He should be resting, he shouldn’t be here--

Gran flinched as a hand made its way against his cheek, gently caressing it. He looked up to see Siegfried softly smiling at him.

“I wanted to see you, that’s all. Good thing Lyria told me where you were headed so I followed.” He chuckles, “I actually feared that I won’t be able to catch up to you. Luckily, I saw the Grandcypher docked by the port.”

Siegfried tilts his head, his smile turning into a small frown, almost like a pout as he noticed that Gran didn’t respond. “What’s the matter?” He asks, his hands reaching for Gran’s, holding them. The younger brunette, slightly jumps at the skinship, nonetheless he squeezes Siegfried’s hands and shakes his head. “It’s nothing.” Gran purses his lips, “I’m just surprised that you’re here.”

What a bad lie, Gran thought. It was obvious that he’s keeping something and yet he can’t bring himself to be honest about it. It has been a huge flaw in him to keep his feelings bottled up that causes others some problems.

“Well, now that we’re here. Let’s go to that place I just told you about.” Surprisingly, Siegfried just shrugged it off and pulled the crew captain to a local restaurant just a few minutes away from their initial location. Gran looks around and sees a bunch of people happily enjoying their meals and chatting.

* * *

Gran messed up.

The whole moment they were there, he couldn’t sit still. He kept thinking about what if Siegfried pushes him to talk about what’s bothering him? What would he say? How would he say it? He kept rummaging his mind for possible answers but he couldn’t find one.

“Say..”

Gran gulps as soon as Siegfried open his mouth.

“I’m not going to force you, you know.”

“Eh?”

Siegfried crosses his arms, looking at the smaller male in the eyes. “Clearly something’s bothering you and you don’t want to tell anyone, like always.”

Gran looks down, clearly guilty of Siegfried’s claims.

“But,” The dragonslayer continues, “If you don’t want to tell me, I won’t force you to. I just want you to know that you can rely on me anytime.” He smiles softly, reaching for Gran’s hand and squeezing it, his thumbs gently rubbing against the younger male’s hand.

The skyfarer bites his lower lip. “Then why won’t you rely on me too?” He finally spoke.

“Hm?”

“Last time- If.. I-If you didn’t charge through on your own, you could’ve gotten out of danger! You wouldn’t be hurt and all of that could’ve been avoided! I-- I was so scared that I would lose you..!” He squeezes Siegfried’s hand, his own hand slightly shaking as he searched for words to say. “I hate that you always do this- I hate that you always rely only on yourself- I’m capable of saving you too! But more than that.. I hate myself for trusting you too much that I believe you’ll be fine on your own.. That you can do it.. Because you’re Siegfried. You’re Siegfried who can do everything. You’re Siegfried who everyone relies on- You’re the one everyone expects to save the day--”

Before he could even muster another word, tears finally start falling down the young skyfarer’s cheeks, his small sobs loud enough to be heard by the customer’s beside their table. He could feel stares burning against his skin, he didn’t want it. He wanted to leave, and so he did.

He stood up, steadily bolting through the door with the customers’ stares still latched on his back. He ran, fast enough to get away from the restaurant in a few seconds. He huffed, stopping on his tracks. Then, he hears another set of footsteps towards the direction he came from. He sees the owner stopped as soon as he got in Gran’s line of vision.

Gran stared at him, eyes a bit blurry from the tears. Despite the blur in his vision, he could still manage to picture Siegfried’s calm expression from the distance.

The young brunette opens his mouth again, “Did you know how scared I was when you went berserk? I was beyond terrified. I was… I was.. I couldn’t do anything.. I felt so scared that I might die without having the chance to save you.. And I thought to myself.. What if that happens again? What if I’m still too weak to save you next time? I… I don’t want you to disappear.. I.. I don’t want that…” He sniffs, his knees shaking before finally giving up. Gran closes his eyes expecting to be hurt by his fall but it didn’t come.

He opens his eyes to see Siegfried holding him in his arms.

“I’m sorry for making you feel that way Gran.” He responds, cupping Gran’s face and wiping his tears off. “I messed up. I know that. And I didn’t think of it too much, and I apologize for not considering that I might have hurt you.”

Gran sniffs again, snuggling against Siegfried’s palm, his body calming down from the heat of his hand.

“I.. I’m afraid that if I bring you with me then I take the risk of getting you in danger too.. And I don’t want that to happen.. If that happened, I.. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” The older brunette continues, slowly hugging the younger male. “But I fail to remember that you’re strong.. And I apologize for that. I’ll be sure to rely on you more.. So, help me out okay?”

Gran chuckles and responds with a nod, “Of course. I love you.”

Siegfried smiles, kissing Gran’s forehead. “Me too. I love you too.”

They pull away, assured that they understand each other better as they look at each other with a warm smile on their faces. Hand in hand, they walk back to the airship, greeted by Lyria and Vyrn by the dock.

“Oiiiii! You two! Come on!” Vyrn yells as he waves at the couple.

“Siegfried-san! We’ll give you a lift back home!” Lyria claims with a grin. Siegfried chuckles. “Thank you.”

He glances at the crew captain, who was staring back at him. “What is it?”

The young brunette grins, “Nothing. I just.. I just thought how nice it is to have you here.” He responds, gently squeezing Siegfried’s hand. “I just hope you could stay with us longer.”

The dragonslayer chuckles, ruffling the young captain’s hair. “You’re being too cute, right now. I might have to do something about that.” He smiles knowingly at the smaller male, making him blush.

“Shut up, you old man!”

_ **[END]** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos! I would very much appreciate it!
> 
> Also, if you want to talk about Siegfried or GBF in general, just follow me on twitter, @_momorie!
> 
> I don't know when I'll post again, but i'd probably write something about LucioGran in the future, since I badly need one.


End file.
